<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped and Wet by Taurnil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536140">Trapped and Wet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil'>Taurnil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torturing the Misthios [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After care, Age Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Cages, Diapers, Forced diapering, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Watersports, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The next day in the Monger's dungeon, Alexios takes a chance at an escape. But the Monger isn't ready to let his pet go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexios/The Monger (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torturing the Misthios [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped and Wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This contains rape, non-con humiliation and non-con ageplay/diapering.</p><p>This is technically a second chapter to "The Monger's New Pet," but I've posted it separately since this one has some more extreme kinks and I didn't want to scare anyone away from the first chapter. Nevertheless please read the tag!</p><p>This series is motivated by GodKings "An Obsidian Eye Up the Arse", which you should stop by and read after this as it's pretty awesome. Also features non-con and tortured Alexios!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexios shivered as he woke up, probably for the tenth time since the Monger had left him. His hands felt numb from the chains and his neck and spine were stiff from lack of movement.</p><p>The caretaker had been in a few times. He hadn’t spoken a word to Alexios, he’d just checked his forehead for fever and checked his cloth diaper. Every time the soft hand pressed against his crotch, red daggers of humiliation shot through him at the feeling of being treated like a helpless little boy. Once more the caretaker had made him drink some goats milk. This time, Alexios had tried to resist, but when he refused to swallow, the milk had just been allowed to drip down his neck. The caretaker had just sighed at him, again making him feel like a child, before gently dabbing at him with a cloth.</p><p>Alexios could see through the cracks in the walls that it was now late at night. How long had he been here? Ten hours? Twelve? How long would it be until the Monger came back for him?</p><p>While he still had faith that someone would be out looking for him, he had accepted that it wouldn’t be for a few days. This dungeon was obviously far from the centre of Korinth and whilst Ikaros would help Barnabas track him down, a rescue attempt would have to be planned carefully, given how strong the cultist guards were. He began to realise he would just have to sit still and try to get through this- which wouldn’t be easy as every movement reminded him how sore his backside was.</p><p>But it wasn’t just the soreness, or the sickening feeling of having the Monger’s seed inside him that was making him squirm. He really needed to piss!</p><p>He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had to hold his water for this long. Whilst he was used to holding himself in battle or when sneaking into an enemy camp, that never lasted more than a few hours. It had to have been at least twenty hours since he last relieved himself- likely more!</p><p>Alexios knew he couldn’t resist the strain in his bladder for much longer and he knew what was expected of him. His chained arms had been secured to the floor and he couldn’t even reach past his navel to pull his cock out to piss on the floor.</p><p>The misthios took a deep breath and came to a decision. While he knew he would have no choice but to piss himself, he would not give the Monger the satisfaction of watching him. He would let himself go now, willingly, whilst alone and deal with the aftermath. He could at least grant himself that dignity!</p><p>Alexios closed his eyes and soaked the swaddling cloth. The warmth pooled around his groin, making him hiss in pain when it dripped down over his abused hole. He blinked quickly, trying not to cry with the humiliation. He would not let the Monger see him crying and wet like an infant! Soon the warm feeling passed, leaving him sitting in the cold damp cloth. The young man closed his eyes, singing to himself gently, trying to imagine he was far away from here- maybe back in his hovel on Kephalonia. Anywhere but here.</p><p>Alexios didn’t know how long had passed before the caretaker came in for his next check. He placed one had on his forehead to check his temperature and again placed his left on his crotch. He pulled back, noticing the wetness straight away. Still, he didn’t say anything, he just got back up and left. Alexios shuddered, not wanting to endure the indignity of being changed. He didn’t notice the heavy footsteps returning a few minutes later.</p><p>”I hear my little rabbit needs to be cleaned up,” the Monger snarled. Alexios winced at the sound of his voice. He wasn’t ready for more! ”I’m impressed,” the Monger continued, kneeling down beside him. ”Most piss themselves in fear straight away.” He produced a key and unlocked Alexios’s chains from the ground.</p><p>Acting on an impulse, Alexios punched his chained hands into the Monger’s face, causing him to fall backwards. He pulled himself up whilst his capturer lay stunned, giving him a swift kick in the stomach to buy him some extra time.</p><p>Alexios ran through the open door as fast as his numb legs could carry him, up a long staircase to a stone hallway. The hallway was dark, but he could see the moonlight shining through an opening at the end. He peeked around, seeing several guards surrounding the building. Looking down, he knew he was in no position to fight. His hands were still chained together and he was still naked, except for his soaked cloth. Crouching down, Alexios snuck out into the courtyard, hiding behind anything he could find along the way.</p><p>”The Eagle-Bearer is out!” Someone called out. ”The Monger wants his pet returned.”</p><p><em>Fuck! </em>Alexios thought, checking behind him, he quickly turned and grabbed at a beam, climbing up it as silently as he could. His chains rattled despite his best efforts and he could sense guards in the hallway over being alerted to his presence.</p><p>He scurried onto the roof, lying down on his belly. The damp cloth squished against him, his piss leaking out.</p><p>”There!” Someone cried out. Alexios didn’t wait another moment, he quickly climbed up higher and run along the wall, looking for a good place to jump off. Guards were coming up the stairwell behind him and he suddenly felt someone hard hit the back of his head. It was a clear shot, not to wound but to make him lose his balance. And it worked. His legs still weak from lack of movement and his hands still bound, Alexios was unable to keep himself up. He fell forward, giving the guards the few seconds they needed to catch up. He kicked his legs out, managing to get a few guards falling back. But he knew his attempt had failed.</p><p>He was pinned down and hogtied, before two guards picked him up, taking him down to the courtyard. Where the Monger was waiting.</p><p>”You impressed me again, little rabbit!” He said with a sickening grin. ”But you’re right. Why should I tend to you in private, when everyone should know what a little bitch the Eagle Bearer really is.”</p><p>”Fuck you!” He cried, desperately pulling at his bonds.</p><p>”Such strong words,” The Monger laughed. ”You’re acting awfully big for such a stupid little boy!”</p><p>”I could kick your ass!” Alexios growled back. ”I <em>will </em>kick your ass! I will send you straight to Hades for all you’ve done!” The Monger chuckled.</p><p>”Look at the silly little thing,” He teased. ”Throwing a temper tantrum out here in front of everyone. Forgive my pet everyone, he’s just cranky because he needs his diaper changed!”</p><p>The laughter that surrounded him was sickening. Alexios had never felt so humiliated in his life. Despite his anger, he couldn’t stop himself from blushing, painfully aware of his wetness. He didn’t think he had ever felt this helpless.</p><p>”Don’t worry, little rabbit.” The Monger approached him, lifting him up by his ties. ”We’ll get you cleaned up.” Alexios panicked, looking around at the grinning, laughing faces of the guards.</p><p>”Please!” He begged. ”Not here, please don’t!”</p><p>”You were the one who ran out here,” The Monger said, laying him down on a table, freeing his ropes. ”I would have changed you in your room, but I suppose you’d rather everyone see what a pathetic little pet you are.”</p><p>Alexios could see the guards surrounding him, waiting for him to make another escape attempt.</p><p>”Please...” He begged. ”Please don’t do this.”</p><p>”It’s too late for that!” The Monger lifted his legs and swatted his damp, still sore, behind. ”But if you’re a good little pet this time, I’ll take you back to your room. If you kick up a fuss again, I’ll leave you chained out here for the others to use you as they wish. Is that what you want?” Alexios swallowed.</p><p>”No...”</p><p>”Good boy.” The Monger took a step back, leaving him shivering on the table. ”Now, tell everybody what you need.”</p><p>Alexios looked up at him. ”What?”</p><p>”You heard me. Tell everyone why you’re so wet down there!”</p><p>He cringed, shutting his eyes tight.</p><p>”I... I pissed myself.” Laughter erupted around him once more.</p><p>”So now, what do I need to do as your master?” The Monger asked, patting his crotch.</p><p>”I...,” Alexios shuddered in humiliation. ”I need my diaper changed.”</p><p>”There's a good little rabbit!” The Monger reached over and untied to damp swaddling cloth. He grabbed Alexios’s knees, forcing them apart, before exposing his still caged cock to his gaze. Reaching down he slipped a finger into his reddened entrance. ”You’ve kept some of it in you. Good boy! Still, it looks like you’re ready for some more. After your punishment of course!”</p><p>Alexios felt his stomach twist into knots.</p><p>”No, please!” He begged, leaving behind any remaining dignity he had. ”Please don’t spank me again. I’m still so sore! Please!”</p><p>”But how else will my little boy learn to behave himself!” The Monger lifted his legs, pulling the cloth out from under him. He flipped Alexios onto his stomach, exposing his buttocks to the still watching guards. They continued to snicker, the redness and bruises clear even in the moonlight.</p><p>”Now, I know you know the right way to behave,” The Monger said, running his dirty fingers down Alexios’s back. ”So let's address your admirers properly.” He brought his large hand down on his buttocks, earning himself a loud hiss from his pet. ”You have been a bad little boy, haven’t you?” Alexios hesitated but cried out as he was spanked again.</p><p>”Yes... I’ve been a bad little boy.” He wept openly, begging for this humiliation to end.</p><p>”And how did bad little boys get punished?”</p><p>”They get spanked...”</p><p>”Good!” The Monger considered getting a tool but decided that he wanted to watch his pet come undone under his own hands. ”So now I am going to spank you good and hard on that naughty bottom of yours. What am I going to do, rabbit.”</p><p>”You’re going to spank me,” Alexios croaked. His throat was dry from sobbing.</p><p>”Where am I going to spank you?”</p><p>”On... on my naughty bottom.” Alexios buried his face into his hands as the swats started. The Monger brought his full strength down on his already bruised ass, the sound of his hand slapping skin echoing around the courtyard. With every slap, his sore tired bladder was forced into the table, causing his insides to twist in pain.</p><p>He let himself weep openly against the table as the sound of his spanking mingled with the cruel laughter of the onlookers. The humiliation almost hurt as much as his bruised backside. He’d lost count of how many spanks the cultist had given him!</p><p>”Please...” He begged between sobs. ”Please don’t spank me anymore... I’m so sore...”</p><p>The Monger grinned in pride, watching the legendary misthios, who had taken down whole armies, wriggling and sobbing beneath his hands. He increased the intensity of his smacks, moving down to cover his thighs, delighting in the desperate sobs they pulled from Alexios.</p><p>After twenty more firm slaps, the Monger grabbed Alexios and turned him over again, more tears spilling from his eyes as his sore backside hit the rough wood.</p><p>”Are you ready to take my cock?” The Monger asked, flicking Alexios’s caged genitals. He whimpered, earning him another slap.</p><p>”Yes,” He cried. ”Please can I have your cock?”</p><p>”Good boy!” The Monger reached into his belt for come olive, oil, coated his cock with a thin layer, more for his own comfort than Alexios’s. He thrust himself inside him, fucking him mercilessly, his limp body jerking around the table. ”You will stay here until I am bored with you. You understand?”</p><p>”Yes,” He replied weakly.</p><p>”You will take your punishments, wear your diapers and behave yourself! Otherwise, I’ll take you back out here and put you on display. Understood?” Alexios nodded, his mouth moving but too weak to make any noise. Through his blurry eyes, he could see several guards with their hands in their trousers, loving his humiliation as much as the Monger did.</p><p>He lost track of time as he was fucked, his sore hole protesting to every thrust inside him. Once again, sickness rose in his stomach as he felt his seed enter him. But the Monger wasn’t done.</p><p>He pulled out his softening cock wiping the olive oil and seed off himself before aiming it at Alexios’s navel. He let out a golden stream of piss over his pet. Alexios could feel the hot liquid coating him, but it barely made him twitch. He was numb now- numb to the humiliation and the pain. He could only thank the Gods that no-one he loved was here to see this, even though word would surely get back to the other cultists, including Kassandra.</p><p>The Monger left him, shivering, sore and twitching on the table. Once again, Alexios didn’t have the strength to fight back as one of the guards hauled him over his shoulder and carried him back down the stairs.</p><p>He was taken into a washroom where the caretaker was waiting. He lowered Alexios into a bath, where he washed his soiled, sweaty skin with soap, using a gentle, almost loving touch. Whilst the warm water eased his wounds, Alexios couldn’t deny he felt more like a child now than when he was standing in the courtyard in his soaked cloths.</p><p>After he was washed, Alexios was allowed to relax in the warm water for a long while, some of the tension easing away from his muscles. The caretaker didn’t wake him and remove him from the bath until much later, long after the water had gone cold.</p><p>He gave Alexios the dignity of letting him relieve himself alone, even if he had to help him clean up, given that his hands were still restricted.</p><p>Afterwards, he was laid out on the ground and had soothing lotion applied to his hole and bleeding welts. Alexios laid still, allowing the caretaker to tend to him and wrap a fresh, clean swaddling cloth around him. Finally, he fed Alexios some more goats milk and spoon-fed him a bowl of strange, but oddly satisfying, pate before laying him down on his pillow to rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave your comments, criticisms, kudos and kink suggestions :-)</p><p>If you like my work and want to support my writing drop me a message at my <a href="https://taurnil.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>